Citadel Chronicles: To Kill A Spectre
by Miholik
Summary: A fresh story set in the Mass Effect universe. A tale of mercenaries, revenge, politics and war. If it takes off I'll make this into a series.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE PART 1**

**CITADEL STATION - 2163**

Ambassador Nadan Har'ath had always considered himself a reasonable Batarian. He always had more of a knack for communicating with other species than others of his kind and this is what made him an exceptional representitive of Batarian interests on the Citadel. He had endured agonizing talks with Hanharr diplomats, he had stood his ground in Volus trade negotiations and even had his fair share of victories in front of the Citadel Council, but despite all this, something about dealing with Humans put him off his game. He was sure that their limitless ambition and well documented impulsiveness would cause him a great many headaches in the near future.

One such headache had Nadan on route to the Batarian embassy on the Presidium. The Human's rapid expansion into the Skyllian Verge was of great concern to his people and all of Nadan's time of late had been aimed at resolving this problem through political means, but he was consitently coming up short against the Human female Ambassador Goyle in the Council chambers. She was a formidable adversary, and not even his predjudices against Humans could blind him to that fact.

As the door to his office parted, Nadan was greeted by the familiar face of Brell Di-ba, his domestic rival on the political front, a domestic rival that now occupied his chair with a smug look on his face that greatly unsettled Nadan.

"We are not pleased Nadan." He said with a smile, relishing in Nadan's failure to make progress.

"We? Know your place Brell, you are no superior of mine, and that chair still belongs to me."

"For now."

Brell rises from the chair and greets Nadan 4 eyes to 4 eyes.

"I may not be your superior yet, but what I speak is the truth. The Batarian people demand results, and you just let that Goyle female walk all over you! It is only a matter of time before that chair is mine, and trust me, I will get results."

Nadan had grown accustomed to these sort of outbursts, it was usually a probe into his mind set and knew well enough never to show emotion, it was what Brell would want. A sign of weakness, a sign that Brell could break him down. Nadan would give him no satisfaction and so, he proceeded calmly.

"You underestimate me Brell. I have not yet gone bust. I have one card yet to play and if you'll excuse me, I now intend to play it. You know the way out I'm sure."

Brell sneers at Nadan but says no more, storming out of the office.

Nadan had been seething during the whole confrontation but gave Brell no clue as to his mental state, which was slowly crumbling under pressure. It was a minor victory, but only a temporary one if he couldn't swing the Skyllian Verge back into Batarian favour. It was time to risk it all, hit quasar or go bust.

Nadan opens a comm channel to the Salarian embassy, a holographic representation of their receptionist appears. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge Nadan, and is busy at work with his head down into some papers.

"How may I help you Ambassador?" The receptionist quizzed, not taking his eyes off his own work load.

"I request an audience with Council member Creban."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that Council member Creban has no time to receive receive political ambassadors right now.."

"He'll make time for me!" Nadan demanded.

"Goodbye Ambassador."

The receptionist cuts off the comm channel, cutting off another of Nadan's options in the process. Nadan had done a great many favours for the Salarian Union on good faith in the past, expecting a return from them, but Creban had consistently ruled against the Batarians in their arguement against the Humans despite his best pressure. The noose around his neck was tightening and left him now with one desperate measure to save himself from political obscurity. If the current Council was not willing to vote in his favour, it was time to change some of the Council members, by any means neccesary.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE PART 2**

Chora's Den in the Citadel Wards. Normally a place such as this would be beneath a man of Nadan's stature, but for what he was about to do, it was ideal. Normally he would of sent a middle man, but Nadan didn't want to risk Brell hearing word of his plans or his dealings with Humans and so, he risked going to the meeting himself.

Even during the more seedy aspects of his work, Nadan was always in Ambassador mode when meeting other people, even if those people were killers for hire.

He extended his hand out to Greg Walsh, knowing that Humans appreciated this gesture. Greg just stared at the Batarian hand in disgust.

"Sit yourself down and stop drawing attention." he barked.

Nadan did as instructed. He despised dealing with Humans but given the current situation, a Human assassin was the best move to make to delfect any consequences away from the Batarians.

"State your business."

"I hear that you are the Human to see about making people disappear."

"Depends on who the person is."

Nadan carefully looks around to make sure no one is listening in before sliding a brown envelope across the table.

Greg opens the envelope and finds a picture of Creban, the Salarian member of the Citadel Council. Greg laughs and gets up to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Nadan demanded.

"Go back to your embassy Ambassador, you don't have enough credits."

Greg moves to leave.

"10 million credits!"

Greg stops in his tracks and leans over Nadan, speaking in a hushed aggressive tone.

"Keep your voice down you fool."

"Will you do it?"

"It won't be easy, you don't just simply walk up to a council member."

"That's why I'm paying you for the risk." Nadan countered.

"Fine. I'll find a way, there's always a way, but I'll need the money up front."

Nadan was outraged by such a demand.

"I'll pay you half." he said.

"You'll pay it all or I walk and good luck finding anyone else crazy enough to try this."

Nadan was defeated.

"Very well, but if you screw me, there'll be nowhere you can hide."

"Save your threats Batarian. Once the funds are safely in my account, I will proceed immediately. Creban won't live to see next week."


End file.
